I Wanna Eat You Up
by axelfar
Summary: *Kaiketsu Zorori* Zorori, Ishishi, and Noshishi are lost and hungry when the smell of food leads them to a campsite. Unfortunately, that campsite belongs to a certain blond haired wolf... YAOI GaoZoro
1. The smell of food

**AN: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. Kaiketsu Zorori belongs to Yutaka Hara.**

It was a beautiful spring day in the Japanese countryside. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and flowers were in full bloom, their sweet aromas wafting into the air for all to enjoy. A trickster fox and his two boar disciples were walking down a dirt road, their mood a stark contrast to the world around them.

"Zorori-Sensei, we haven't come across a town in ages," said Noshishi, the younger of the two boar brothers, sadness plainly visible on his face.

Ishishi, with the same expression on his face as his brother (which isn't hard to do since they're twins) replied, "And no town means no pranks to play."

Zorori glanced away from Ishishi and stared at the road ahead of them. The path seemed to go on for several kilometers. Its end could not be seen as it stretched to the horizon, to the mountains domain. Zorori stopped walking.

"Yeah, but complaining won't do anything. I'm sure at the end of this road is a great city with a magnificent castle for me to claim!"

Zorori pointed his finger to the horizon, his eyes taking on a look of determination. His sudden change in attitude also affected Ishishi and Noshishi. Excitement and wonder came upon them as they stared at their Sensei.

"You really think so, Zorori-Sensei?"

"Of course, Noshi, and I'm sure there's a super cute princess waiting for me too 3!"

"I hope we get there soon, we're running low on supplies."

As if to confirm Ishishi's statement, his stomach made a loud growling noise. Zorori's and Noshishi's quickly followed suit. They all sighed in unison. They had run out of food last night. With no breakfast and now no lunch, their stomachs were very upset. Zorori once again scanned the area but it was no use. There was no sign of civilization anywhere.

Suddenly, a delicious smell drifted by Zorori's nose. It twitched with eagerness at the possibility of what the smell could be. He leaned forward trying to find its source.

"Sensei, what's wrong?"

"Do you smell something?"

Ignoring his two pupils' questions, Zorori started walking forward following the smell. The two brothers looked at each other before silently following their teacher.

The smell leads them of the path and towards the forest. Light poured in from holes in the leaf canopy. Foliage of all types where growing in abundance, showcasing the beauty of spring. Ishishi and Noshishi picked up on the sent and sped up their pace. They zigzagged between the trees, the smell getting stronger and stronger the deeper into the woods they went. There was no doubt what the smell was: food. Delectable, mouth-watering, hunger satisfying food!

"It smells like some kind of stew," said Ishishi, his mouth already starting to water. At this point they were practically running towards the aroma. The forest had thinned out and a meadow could be seen. In that meadow was a campsite. A pot of nikujaga stood cooking over a roaring campfire. A green tent was off to the side near a makeshift table.

Zorori and the twins made their way to the campsite and stood entranced by the nikujaga. Drool dripped out the side of their mouths as their eyes longingly stared at the appetizing feast before them.

"I-it smells so good"

Noshishi was on the verge of tears. His stomach was growling non-stop and it took all his willpower not to eat the nikujaga straight from the pot.

"Is it okay for us to just take it?" asked Ishishi, although he didn't really care if it was okay or not. He was hungry and he wanted food!

"Well, I'm sure they won't mind if a couple of hungry travelers have their fill"

Finally taking his eyes of the cooking pot, he searched the campsite for some bowls. He found them on the makeshift table along with some spoons. Picking three of each up, he turned back to the cooking pot. The twins hadn't taken their eyes of the pot, they hadn't even blinked! Zorori handed each of them a bowl and spoon, the action snapping them out of the trance the nikujaga had over them. The fox grabbed the top of the pot and pull the lid off. The culinary smell hit them full force, their mouths watering anew.

"Uhh, where's the ladle?"

"Here it is!"

Ishishi pointed to the ladles location. It was hung on the bar that was suspending the pot. Grabbing it quickly, Zorori plunged it into the nikujaga and began filling his bowl.

"Hey, Zorori-Sensei! Don't forget about us!

Noshishi's eyes were wide and sad as he held his bowl out to be filled. Zorori instantly felt guilty for filling his bowl first.

"I haven't forgotten about you two; I just wanted to make sure the nikujaga was ready"

He filled their bowls, put the ladle back in its place, and put the lid back on the pot. The three of them took a seat on the ground and raised their spoons to the air and shouted, "Itadakimasu!" and began devouring the meal in front of them.

"Ugh, I think I ate too much."

Zorori, Ishishi, and Noshishi were lying on the ground, bellies full and bulging. The pot of nikujaga was cast off to some random part of the campsite, empty and licked clean.

"I can't move a muscle"

Zorori listened to the twins talking back and forth as he stared at the sky. Random cloud formations passed overhead, a soft breeze ruffling trough Zorori's fur. Now that he was well fed, some things were going through his mind. His molest-o-meter had sent him a warning signal ever since they stumbled upon the campsite. There were several people in the world that want nothing more than to hug him or glomp him or kiss him, or in the case of one wolf, become his lover. The thought sent a shiver down his spine and spiked his fur. But was it a shiver of disgust or enjoyment? He didn't want to think about it. It was probably a false alarm anyway.

Turning his attention back to his disciples, he found them fast asleep. Smiling at their sleeping forms, he decided to catch some Z's himself.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The sounds of a crackling fire caused Zorori to stir from his sleep. He pulled the blanket closer to his body trying hard not to wake up. _Wait, where did this blanket come from?!_ Zorori instantly woke up, sitting in an upright position. It was now mid afternoon. The two boars were still asleep, a blanket also placed over them. He stared down at his own blanket, examining it in great detail. It was made of fine silk and had the letter G as a pattern. The G's were golden in color and contrasted nicely with the blankets deep red color. Zorori's molest-o-meter went on high alert. _G for… No, it couldn't be, what would he be doing out here?_

Standing up and stretching, Zorori lets out a small yawn. He runs a paw trough his head fur and reaches down for his hat only to find it missing. In its place is a large book with the title Medical Herbs and their Uses. Zorori felt himself go cold. The book title was in **English**. There was only one person he knew that read English. He took a quick look around but no one else was there. _Good, we still have time to escape._ Just then his eyes fell upon the table. His hat was sitting atop of it, right next to another familiar hat. Zorori's molest-o-meter went crazy.

"Good to see you're up"

Zorori turned around in record time only to come face to face with his rival. The blond haired wolf was smirking at him. His blue eyes locked on Zorori. Said fox backed up until he bumped into the table.

"H-hello Gaon"

Notes  
1. According to Wikipedia, nikujaga or nikujyaga (肉じゃが) is a Japanese dish of meat, potatoes and onion stewed in sweetened soy, sometimes with ito konnyaku and vegetables.  
2. It is a common home-cooked winter dish, served with a bowl of white rice and miso soup. It is also sometimes seen in izakayas. Nikujaga is considered comfort food, and many Japanese claim they crave it if they don't eat it for a long period of time.


	2. The search for herbs

Disclaimer: I still don't own it

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. It still belongs to Yutaka Hara.**

_Italics means thoughts_

**Gaon's POV**

Gaon had woken up early that morning. He had traveled a long distance to reach this particular area of Japan. This area was home to many unique herbs and flowers that grew only at this time of year. Plants that would serve a useful purpose.

Grunting as he left his warm sleeping bag and tent for the cold morning air, Gaon yawned, stretched, and took in his surroundings. _There's no reason why I shouldn't enjoy the view before I begin my search. _A sudden growling noise reached his ears. _Breakfast would be nice too._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Once Gaon had finished eating breakfast, he started getting ready for the day ahead. Finding all the needed plants would not be easy. Some were endangered and thus difficult to locate. There was no doubt that most of the day would be spent tirelessly searching several hectares of land. _Let's see…have I forgotten anything? Book; check. Gear; check. Map; check. Yep, I've got everything._ Taking one last look at his campsite, checking to make sure everything is neat and in its place, Gaon sets off.

Despite having checked everything, Gaon still felt like he was forgetting something. Something **important**. He stopped walking and turned around. He hadn't even gotten very far. Only a few meters or so. Still, something was not right. _I'm probably overreacting. The campfire is out, the dishes are clean, and on the off chance someone wonders by this far from the road, there's nothing valuable to steal._ Content with his conclusion, the blond haired wolf continued walking, determined to put his unease to rest.

_The campsite will still be there when I return for lunch. Lunch…_Sudden realization hit, and Gaon stopped dead in his tracks.

"I forgot about lunch!" The wolf raised a paw to his forehead, eyes closing in frustration as he cursed himself for forgetting something so important. Practically dragging himself back to the campsite, he set to work on preparing lunch.

_Let's see now, what can I make…?_ It had to be something that would keep for the time he was gone. Not only that, but he didn't have many ingredients. At hand were a couple of vegetables consisting of potatoes, onions, carrots, tomatoes, and lettuce. A small supply of bread was carefully wrapped up and some fresh fruits were preserved in plastic bags. Small bottled quantities of spices were organized on a small makeshift table. Some sliced beef, which he planned to eat for dinner, was stored in a blue cooler. _Hmmm… I can make nikujaga if I sacrifice my beef dinner, but it's a winter dish, and it's already spring. _A sigh escaped the wolf's lips as he reached his decision.

_I can't believe I didn't prepare better for this trip. I shouldn't have left in such a hurry. I guess I really just wanted an excuse to leave immediately. I couldn't stand another day of…_

Gaon quickly closed his eyes. _No, don't think about it! That's the whole reason you came here! To take your mind off of it! _Reopening his eyes, he set to work on making the nikujaga. _I have enough supplies to make a large pot of nikujaga, more than enough for both lunch and dinner. _

However, he was faced with a problem. He had already put out the campfire. _Damn! Now I have to start a new one! What else could go wrong?!_ As if to answer his question, he tripped on a rock as he was turning, and landed face first into a tomato he had dropped on the ground earlier. A squishing sound greeted the wolf's ears as his face was met with sticky red goo. A low growl escaped his muzzle as he slowly rose from the ground. _This is going to be a _wonderful _day._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After the hassle of starting a new campfire and leaving the nikujaga to simmer, Gaon set out on his herb finding expedition. It was a beautiful day with flowers blooming left and right, and the wildlife was busy with morning activities. The sun had already found a nice cozy spot high in the sky. _So much for getting an early start._ The blond haired wolf quickened his pace as he walked into the forest.

_Maybe I can make up for lost time by finding the most common herbs first. The rare ones can wait. _Cracking open his book, Medical Herbs and their Uses, Gaon began to flip thru the pages. _Konnyaku, Jin-koh, Yarrow… Ah, here we go! Artemisia annua. This should be easy to find._ Closing the book and tucking it under his arm, he carefully started searching the area.

After a few minutes, he was distracted by some rustling not far from his location. _Strange, it doesn't sound like a wild animal. _Taking a step forward, ears at full alert to locate the sound, Gaon tried to identify the strange noise. _It sounds like there's more than one of them. Most likely three or four._ Curiosity overcoming uncertainty, Gaon started moving towards the sound. He started slowly at first, but then picked up his pace as the sound started growing distant. _They're traveling at a frantic pace, as if chasing something, but that can't be. If that were the case, the animal being chased would be heard._

The noise suddenly took a turn towards Gaon's location. For a moment, he stood frozen from fear of the unknown beings headed towards him, then quickly found a hiding spot. Some bushes in front of a grove of trees. _I have to calm down, they can't be too dangerous, and at the pace they're going at, they won't notice me._ The noise grew closer and closer. Gaon steadied his breathing and stood perfectly still, trying his best not to make a sound.

The strange beings quickly passed right behind the wolf's hiding spot, in too much of a hurry to notice his tail sticking out of it. Holding his breath and taking a chance at being found, Gaon turned his head and looked behind him. The trees blocked most of his view, but he did manage to spot a bright yellow tail. A fox tail. It was gone in a flash, making him wonder if he even saw it at all. He waited until, whatever it was, had gone far away before coming out into the open. _Well that was one huge waste of time. Why didn't I ignore the sound and just continue looking for herbs?_ With a sigh, Gaon began walking back to his herb picking spot. At least until he spotted something in the corner of his eye. One of the rare herbs on his list, along with several common ones growing near it. A smile worked its way onto Gaon's face.

"Finally, some good luck!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gaon happily whistled a tune as he headed back to camp. He had succeeded in finding over half his list of herbs. _This day may have started out bad, but its going great now!_

"Suppoko Peppoko Poko Poko pi! Suppoko Peppoko Poko Poko pi!"

_I've been stalking- I mean, hanging around Zorori too much. I've started singing that ridiculous song he and his fan-club always sing._

Gaon continued singing it anyway as he made his way out of the woods and into the field his campsite was located. As he spotted camp, his happy mood went drastically south. Three bodies were lying about, presumably asleep. The campfire was no longer warming its pot, as it was now on the ground near the edge of the campsite. Rage filled the blond haired wolf as he ran walked to the location. _The nerve of them! Eating my lunch and using my campsite as their own personal rest spot!_

He was about to yell at them when he noticed who they were. His eyes went wide as his rage died instantly. It was Zorori. His rival, his friend, and most of all, the object of his affection. Paying no attention to Zorori's apprentices, Gaon made his way over to were the yellow fox was sleeping. Zorori was on his back, arms and legs outstretched. His head was turned to the side, a bit of drool hanging off the side of his mouth. Gaon sat down next to him to get a closer view of the sleeping intruder.

_He's so cute when he's sleeping. _He unconsciously reached out a paw toward Zorori. He stopped at the last moment, his hand just above Zorori's head. _No, it wouldn't be right to touch him when he's asleep, even if it's just a head rub._ Retracting his paw, Gaon continued gazing at Zorori._ At least that mouth of his can't ruin the moment._

"I'm sorry princess; I didn't know you were getting dressed."

A blush made its way across Zorori's cheeks as his mouth formed a perverted smile. Gaon felt his anger reviving. _It figures that idiot would wreck the mood! Even in his sleep he pursues his quest._ Standing up, he begins to clean up the mess left behind by his unwelcomed guests. _I fell in love with an idiot. What does that make me? I'll tell you what; it makes me the bigger idiot. _

Quietly picking up the dirty bowls, he places them inside the discarded pot. They would have to be cleaned in a nearby river. Glancing back at Zorori, he spots the fox's hat nearby. Picking it up, he puts it on the table, along with his own. Gaon runs a paw thru his hair, taking in the current situation. _If I ever meet cupid, I'm going to strangle him with his own diaper. Or bribe him to shot an arrow at Zorori's rear end._ The image of Zorori rubbing his sore bottom flashed into Gaon's mind. _Control yourself Gaon! You can't be having these thoughts now, especially with __**him**__ so near by!_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the wolf picked up the pot and headed towards the river to clean it and the bowls. He stopped after a few paces, eyes glued to Zorori's sleeping form. _I can't just leave him sleeping on the ground like that._ Setting the pot down, he made his way into his tent. He emerged with a blanket and pillow. Carefully placing the blanket on the fox, he was about to lift his head to put the pillow in place, when he remembered about the two boar twins. They were sleeping close to each other on the other side of the campsite. Close enough to share the pillow.

_I can't forget about them. It wouldn't be fitting to have children sleep on the cold hard ground while I let Zorori sleep like a king. _Gently lifting both their heads, he nudged the pillow into place. The twins continued sleeping, unaware of Gaon's presence. Satisfied with his good deed, Gaon once again picked up the pot and went on his way.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A frown was etched on Gaon's face as he made his way back. His stomach had been growling since he started washing the remains of the nikujaga. _They had to eat __**everything!**__ Now what am I going to eat for lunch? The nikujaga was supposed to be my supper too…_

Carrying the now clean pot, bowls, and spoons, Gaon slowed down his pace as he spotted something in his line of vision. Zorori was stretching. As the fox ran a paw thru his head fur, Gaon got an idea. _He still doesn't know whose campsite this is. I should surprise him._ He snuck his way behind his tent as Zorori bent down to pick something up. He hid behind it just before Zorori started surveying the area. Setting his load down, he took a peek at what Zorori was doing. He had his back to Gaon, looking off into the distance. _Now's my chance!_

Quickly and quietly as he could, he walked over to the fox. Zorori was busy looking at his hat. _Crap! My hat is on the table too! He knows I'm here! He'll try to run away. But there's no way I'll let him. _Gaon knew he had to strike first.

"Good to see you're up."

Zorori whipped around so quickly that if you blinked you would have missed it. A look of surprise and worry greeted Gaon. _Am I really that scary? Silly fox, I don't bite…much. _Said fox was backing away slowly. Two pairs of eyes were locked onto each other. The contact was broken when Zorori bumped into the table. As if waking from a trance, he finally found his voice.

"H-hello Gaon."

"Hello Zorori. Did you enjoy my cooking?"

"That was your nikujaga?" Zorori gulped as he did not like where the conversation was going.

"Yes. Yes it was. You know it's very rude to eat someone else's lunch and dinner."

"Are you sure we didn't leave any for you?"

Gaon's stomach came to life and uttered a loud growl. Zorori gulped. Gaon took a step forward.

"Listen Gaon, buddy, we'll pay you back somehow…" Zorori's voice giving away the worry it held. His fur spiked as hands descended on his shoulders.

"I'm sure you will," said Gaon as his lips closed the distance between them. "Your breath still smells like nikujaga." Closing his eyes he inched closer to his goal. By this time Zorori was in panic mode. He could have easily pushed Gaon away from him or broken from his grasp, but his body refused to move. He was rutted to the spot.

"Gaon…" It was whimpered out. The wolf's breath was on his lips. Another second and they would share a kiss.

"Zorori-sensei…?"

Gaon was on the ground in a second. Noshishi was rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. Realizing one of his pupils was awake, Zorori had found untapped strength.

"Hey, Noshishi, did you have a nice rest?" Zorori's voice was now cool and collected. A stark contrast to what Gaon had it at a moment ago. Noshishi let out a yawn.

"I did." Noshishi looked down and saw Gaon on the ground. "Zorori-sensei, what's Gaon doing here?"

"Well about that…hehehe…" Gaon moved into a seated position.

"This is my campsite you all decided to crash."

"Your campsite?!" exclaimed Noshishi. He put on a nervous smile and started rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about eating all your food."

"That's ok. I was just talking to Zorori about how you could repay me."

A bright blush adorned Zorori's face. Noshishi looked at his teacher with curiosity. Standing up and brushing the dust of his clothes, he looked at Noshishi.

"Wake up your brother. I know exactly what you guys can do." A smile formed on his muzzle. Zorori didn't like that smile one bit. It didn't help that Gaon turned to look at him with that smile and give him a wink.

This would not end well.


End file.
